


Don't be scared (I've done this before)

by Luthor



Series: All Bite, No Bark [2]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - K/DA (League of Legends), F/F, Feeding, K/DA, Vulnerability is Sexy right?, in which Monster Girls have exactly two settings: deep-seated trust and horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:40:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27477427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthor/pseuds/Luthor
Summary: '“Say it.”Evelynn’s next breath shudders past her lips. “I’m not going to beg for it.”Familiar sweetness returns to Ahri’s eyes, and in the palm that she cups Evelynn’s cheek with, over-warm and soft against her flushed skin. Her smile is soothing, gentle, sympathetic— until it isn’t. Fingers tighten into claws against Evelynn’s jaw with enough force to draw a delightful little gasp.“I’ll make that call.”'
Relationships: Ahri/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Series: All Bite, No Bark [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007790
Comments: 59
Kudos: 265





	Don't be scared (I've done this before)

**Author's Note:**

> *Cracks open door* Hey, does anyone still go here? 
> 
> What's with that EP, eh? Haha... hope it doesn't awaken anything in me.

Thunder cracks the sky.

Beneath a torrent of rain, and the nine-tailed silver streak of lightning, Evelynn fists a hand into the shoulder of her latest catch – well-built, easily persuaded, and exactly what she’d been looking for beneath the strobe lights of a hole-in-the-wall downtown club. The storm booms above them, their bodies huddled together in a hurried frenzy for the nearest overhanging doorway, where wind howls at the entrance of the alcove like a lost dog whining for its master.

The space is tight, a door-front into a tattoo parlour or a chemist, Evelynn has not bothered to check. What’s important is that the rain can only reach her legs, whipped inside the shelter with every lash of wind, and easily ignored. The storm dodged, Evelynn’s focus returns to the matter at hand. It’s too dim to get a proper look at them – they’d shared a dance on the crowded dance floor, sweat and hands and alcohol like pink haze in front of their eyes.

As soon as they’d started getting a little _handsy_ , Evelynn knew she had them, and had redirected their party outdoors.

Looking now, she’s not displeased, per se. The care with which she usually picks her partners had been overwhelmed in the magnitude of her hunger, and just the thought of sating that now has her salivating, swallowing it down lest she move too quickly and finish it all before she’s had a chance to savour the thrill.

Evelynn presses her hands to their chest, in beneath the damp lapels of their leather jacket, where the heat from their body sinks into her palms, and the details don’t matter. This is what she needs. This is what she’s been seeking. A rough shove – a surprised grunt – presses them back against a stone wall, and Evelynn is quick to crowd them.

She takes note only of the smiling mouth, before she’s pulling them into her kiss.

Warmth sinks into her, and for a blissful second – two, three – her need is sated.

It does not last.

She’s seeking more than just a little fun, tonight, and her body trembles at being so near to satisfaction.

One hand slides down their chest, past their stomach and the tight button at their waistband. A gasp at her mouth, lips parting, and Evelynn feels herself like a trap, like a carnivorous plant, closing in around them. She draws back but a hairs’ breadth, lips barely touching, and _pulls_ on the bright string of lifeforce that’s inside of them, coaxes it onto her tongue like cream through a straw.

 _Except_ —

No. Not cream— like _air_ ¸ like empty air filling her lungs when she had demanded more.

She persists, draws again, reaches out to that familiar, burning energy source, and _takes_ —

Nothing.

Evelynn releases her partner with dismay – _frustration_ – looks for justification in the face that begs for more, the hands that grasp at her hips, the whining confusion as her body retreats. The disappointment lessens none, even though she understands; it isn’t enough. _They_ aren’t enough. She needs more. She’s had a _taste_ of more, and her body craves it, denies the lesser if more attainable source even when it’s begging at her feet. _Cringing_.

She’s tasted wine, and now her lips refuse the water.

 _Foolish_.

A final shove at grasping hands frees her from the alcove, from the body and the voice that’s calling after her, and Evelynn presses into rain and wind and storm, too loud to hear the curling of her own name over her shoulder. Above her, a thunderous laugh. Evelynn curses beneath her breath.

She finds her car in the rain, and is soaked through by the time she slips inside.

Does not bother to turn on the radio, nor reach for her seatbelt.

She’s home before she’s processed the journey, in near-black-out hunger. She knows exactly what her body asks of her, as much as she’s tried to deny it, as much as it pains her to accept it. She parks haphazardly, and dematerialises from the car without bothering to double check that it’s been locked behind her. The front door to her shared accommodation crashes against the wall as she enters, mostly from her own force, softened none by the wind.

When it closes on her again, rattling the frame, the overhead lights flicker.

It doesn’t stop her. Evelynn moves easier in the dark.

Before she can think, or second-guess herself, she has climbed a staircase and is letting herself in to a bedroom that isn’t her own.

Outside, lightning fills the windows, and thunder immediately follows.

 _The eye of the storm_ , Evelynn thinks, as her eyes land on Ahri.

She’s framed by her vanity mirror, dressed for bed with a robe hanging loose from her shoulders. Too pretty. She has not yet spotted her intruder, and Evelynn takes too much satisfaction from the jump in her shoulders, when she steps into the room and bangs the door closed behind her.

“Eve—!”

Evelynn does not falter.

She strides to the vanity, takes Ahri’s face in her hands, and kisses her— takes advantage of her surprised gasp, and licks her tongue into her mouth, where Ahri is warm and wet and far too inviting. Evelynn’s body _sinks_ with relief. She barely realises what she’s doing as she straddles her, one knee either side her on the stool that is not large enough to comfortably accommodate them both, but it does not stop her.

She needs _heat_. She needs warmth against her. She needs the soft of Ahri’s breasts against her own, in her hands, in her mouth— Ahri gasps again, and now she’s hands in Evelynn’s hair, knocking her soaking wet jacket askew, pushing it off her not because it’s dripping with rain, but because Ahri _needs it_ , too. _Heat_. The warmth of their bodies, together like they had been that night, nothing between them but skin and old scars, and the perfume that had held as heavy as sex in the air.

Evelynn is ready to topple them from the stool – does not care if they land on the floor, or something softer – when Ahri draws away from her mouth.

“Evelynn,” she sighs, and Eve _burns_ with it— need in her voice, the sheer _relief_ that she’s not the only one who has been craving this since it first happened. “Evelynn…”

Evelynn busies herself with the robe, fingers sharp and quick at the loose tie keeping it modestly fastened. She can feel the heat from Ahri’s skin beneath it, sinking into the inside of her thighs, and she’s frantic in her efforts to remove it, to reveal her body, to—

“Evelynn!”

Her head snaps up.

Impatience lines Ahri’s face— concern.

She opens her mouth to ask _what_ , and maybe _why_ —

“ _Eve_.”

Evelynn starts awake.

She is gasping and disoriented and visibly flushed, and—

Being watched, she realises, sneering up into three separate faces.

“Late night?”

Evelynn blinks.

When she fails to answer, Ahri’s expression falters into concern – a perfect imitation of her dream-self, only moments before, that Evelynn’s heart seizes inside her chest to remember it. “ _Fuck_.” Concern is quickly replaced with alarm as Evelynn stands, sending all three of the group members reeling to get out of her way. Her back gives a painful protest as it’s stretched out into its natural shape again, and Evelynn eyes the chair that she had dozed off in with contempt.

“We can pick this up later, if you need to take a break,” Kai’Sa says, and Evelynn ducks from her gaze with a mortified frown. 

“You okay, Eve?”

“ _Fine_ ,” Evelynn snaps, and does not immediately regret it, until she catches glance of Akali’s expression. She clears the sleep from her throat. “I’m fine, thank you,” she tries again, purposefully neutral. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.” She gathers her jacket and bag from a coat rail. “I think we’re done here for today. We can go through the track again tomorrow, but at some point we need to put it down and call it done.”

“There’s no reason to rush it,” Ahri counters, and Evelynn’s skin bristles.

Kai’Sa hums agreement. “I still feel like I can perfect those eight bars, maybe if I sleep on it…”

“Perfection does not exist within art, darling.” Evelynn hip-checks her as she passes, then pauses in the doorway, turns. “Does anybody need a ride home?”

Nobody rushes to answer.

“Good.”

She makes it to the end of the hallway, a finger pressed to the elevator’s _down_ button and so close to escape, when she hears footsteps behind her. Heeled, purposeful. It’s only natural that she recognise them, having spent so long within their company, but her body’s reaction is perplexing and not a little unwanted. Evelynn does not turn to greet her.

“You’re not nearly as discreet as you think you are,” Ahri says, like a little sigh, like _amusement_. Evelynn’s skin flushes. “Are we going to talk about it?”

“What’s there to talk about?”

Disinterested. Unaffected. She’s trying _so hard_.

Ahri’s smile, sharp at the corner of her peripheral, is catching like a jewel under the light, or a knife against fabric, teeth against skin— Evelynn audibly swallows. She keeps her gaze ahead, skipping upwards to the numbers above the elevator doors, counting the floors that it is travelling past in order to reach her. Not nearly quickly enough.

“We had a good time,” she says, and her voice does not shake. Confidence steels her, again. “Neither of us imagined it would go further. My expectations certainly haven’t been dashed.”

Finally, the elevator arrives. An electronic chime signals its welcome, doors opening with a sibilant hiss, and Evelynn tries not to visibly relax as she enters— or tense straight back up again, when Ahri joins her without missing a beat. Evelynn selects the ground floor button from the tablet, Ahri’s gaze heavy upon her, if ignored.

“Haven’t they?”

Evelynn falters.

The doors begin to close and her hand hovers too-close to the button that would re-open them and grant her freedom from the confined box, already stuffy with tension.

She watches her last chances of escape dwindle down to nothing in the closing distance of the elevator doors, and forces herself to lower her hand to her side. Beside her, Ahri has discarded all pretence of concealing her motive for trapping them here, her body angled towards Evelynn and waiting. Expectant. Patient. Evelynn feels her presence heavy in the air, and it’s all she can do not to meet her gaze, but Evelynn has never been particularly skilled at _avoidance_.

She faces her problems head-on, and not always for the better.

She turns to Ahri, defiant, and is unprepared for the expression on her face.

Ahri is smiling, not coyly, but like Evelynn has just told her a secret. Worse yet, Evelynn cannot hide her panic, that she might have.

“You haven’t been able to stop thinking about it, have you?”

If her voice wasn’t so soft, so _indulgent_ , Evelynn would call it cruel.

Ahri steps forward into the space between them, her heels over-loud on the elevator floor, and Evelynn feels the tightness of the space they’re in too keenly. Ahri does not have to get so close before she’s all Evelynn can smell— perfume, and warmth, and skin so familiar that if she closes her eyes and focuses hard enough, Evelynn could trick herself into tasting it against her tongue.

When Ahri takes another step closer, Evelynn draws a breath in, and it’s a mistake. She wishes she could take it back immediately, as suddenly Ahri is all that her senses can process. She is uncomfortably wound up from her dream, still, that Evelynn’s mouth turns cotton-dry and heat sinks into her chest, into her cheeks, between her thighs—

“Don’t be embarrassed,” Ahri coos, and Evelynn’s nostrils flair. “I haven’t, either.”

When she’s close enough that Evelynn can feel the heat of her body, almost touching her, Ahri reaches out a hand, and in a move so unexpected that it draws a small peep out of Evelynn, halts the elevator in its descent. It does not stop with a jerk, but Evelynn almost loses her footing, regardless. She falters back against the wall, a railing pressing not uncomfortably against her lower back.

Ahri does not let up.

Her smiling mouth is infuriatingly close, that Evelynn parts her lips and bears her teeth, and tastes Ahri’s breath in the air between them.

At the back of her throat is denial, like a tickle that she wants to cough up, but Evelynn’s arousal prevents it. She feels the keen urge to disengage, to dissipate like smoke and find her own way to safety out of the elevator, but Ahri’s gaze is disarming, and Evelynn’s _interest_ is too obvious. Ahri’s expression gentles in the full magnitude of it, and that, more than anything, has the blood burning through her veins.

Evelynn _growls_. “Are you going to fuck me, or what?”

She expects instant rebuttal, if not the diluting of Ahri’s pupils.

“I’m considering it.”

Her voice comes out on a breath, and it’s a mistake— a show of weakness, just enough for Evelynn to sink her teeth into.

“Then let me help,” she snarls, and pushes forward.

Hands at Ahri’s shoulders press her easily back into the opposite wall. Ahri turns predictably pliable beneath her, and Evelynn draws her confidence back with a shuddering breath. She _knows_ this. It’s familiar. Her role _and_ Ahri’s body, soft and welcoming as she leans herself generously against it— hips, breasts, and thighs, everywhere that Evelynn’s already well acquainted with.

Against her, lips parted, Ahri looks for all the world like she’s forgotten that she’d been the one to start this interrogation. She is wide-eyed and breathless, and she will never be immune to her – Evelynn knows it as much as Ahri. She does not need to exercise her thrall for Ahri to turn to putty in her hands. Evelynn grinds a thigh against her, warm in the space between her legs, awkward with their skirts but not utterly ineffective, if Ahri’s groan is any indication.

Evelynn swallows excess moisture from her mouth at the sound.

When she tries to repeat the move, however, hands stop fast at her hips.

Ahri’s grip is unrelenting. Evelynn tries her luck, regardless.

“ _Eve_.”

Like a warning, hissed between her lips. Evelynn’s eyes alight with excitement.

Her hands against Ahri’s shoulders tremble, and the movement does not go unnoticed. Ahri’s expression sinks briefly into confusion, into wonder, and then she’s all eyeshine and parted lips, and the “ _oh_ ,” that slips beneath her breath, like she hadn’t meant to say it at all. Evelynn’s gaze tracks her face, frowning, looking for whatever missed cue had elicited the reaction.

“You don’t just want this, do you?” Ahri asks, and Evelynn shivers at the soft and sweetness of her voice. It quickly hardens. “Do you want to feed on me, Eve, or do you want to be _fed from_?” 

It’s not that Evelynn cannot answer.

She feels her own control on the situation slipping rapidly through her fingers, as Ahri’s hands tighten against her hips and push her down, backwards, until she’s landing with unnecessary force against the opposite elevator wall. A gasp escapes her – not from the pain, but the fire in Ahri’s eyes, pupils dilated like a shark tasting blood in the water. 

(It shouldn’t excite her so much. She _hates_ that it does.)

Ahri presses closer, yet, the tip of her nose brushing against Evelynn’s jaw and _grinning_ like she’s already scented the answer on her.

“Say it.”

Evelynn’s next breath shudders past her lips. “I’m not going to beg for it.”

Familiar sweetness returns to Ahri’s eyes, and in the palm that she cups Evelynn’s cheek with, over-warm and soft against her flushed skin. Her smile is soothing, gentle, sympathetic— until it isn’t. Fingers tighten into claws against Evelynn’s jaw with enough force to draw a delightful little gasp.

“I’ll make that call.”

While Evelynn processes _that_ , Ahri uses the leverage of the hand against her hip to disengage.

The sudden lack of a body against her, more than anything, sends Evelynn’s heartrate into a panicked spike. She steadies herself against the elevator wall with a hand, and has enough sense to process Ahri pressing a button in the elevator’s console. It’s only when the line jerks into motion again that she realises what she’s done, and turns on her, seething.

“Where are you going?”

Ahri turns to her, mock innocence.

“You didn’t actually think I was going to fuck you in here, did you?” She twirls a strand of bubblegum blonde hair around her finger, and _tsks_. “You wouldn’t deserve it. No, if you want it, you’re going to damn well show me, because as much as I’ve been enjoying this little—” curling her fingers in the air, like she’s looking for the words, “ _push-and-pull_ between us, I’m beginning to grow tired of it.”

Evelynn’s eyes narrow. Her own smile is sharp and small, and still finding its place upon her lips.

“You think awfully highly of yourself.”

Ahri’s smile deepens. Evelynn as good as reads the _yes_ in her eyes.

“We both know, of the two of us, you’ll be the first to crack,” Ahri says, and Evelynn’s jaw clicks as she closes her mouth. “You’re impatient at the best of times, less so with something you want dangling just outside of your grasp. You’ll swallow your pride – I really will have it no other way, Eve.”

Static fills the elevator.

Evelynn feels it quick against her skin as she holds Ahri’s gaze.

“Very well,” she concedes, quiet enough that Ahri does not gloat, but nor does she end their impromptu staring contest. The sheer strength of her will is enough to excite, if not terrify. Evelynn flexes her own like the lick of a tongue against it. “If that’s how you want it. Wind me up. Tease me. Just don’t forget what happened the last time you pushed my buttons.”

When Ahri steps closer, she’s barely below eye-level.

Evelynn tilts her eyes downwards to hold her gaze, but Ahri is the first to break it— with the long, sweeping glance that she rakes over Evelynn’s body, head-to-foot, so purposeful that Evelynn feels her like a rush of heat against her skin, and shivers. By the time Ahri’s attention returns to her face, she’s smirking and cocky and _awful_.

“Oh, I intend to remind you _exactly_ what happens when you push _my_ buttons.”

And with that, she steps aside.

The tension in Evelynn’s jaw loosens, and only when she’s blinked the sheen in her eyes aside does she realise that they’ve reached ground level, and the elevator doors are beginning to open. Ahri does not glance back as she exits, and Evelynn would be remiss not to appreciate the view, even while her legs are shaking.

“Fuck.”

It’s a heavy whisper, breathier than it ought to be for how little she’s moved in the past hour or so.

Only when the elevator doors begin to close on her again does Evelynn force herself out of the daze, and catches them barely in time to prevent the elevator from taking her back up. God forbid she have to face the others in this state.

When she exits, it’s with less composure than she’s felt in years. Evelynn does not appreciate it. A strangeness sits above her skin like an aura, like a poorly tailored jacket. She feels _stripped_ and awkward, and a confusing amount of frustration that will not make its mind up between annoyance and arousal.

Leave it to Ahri, she seethes, to pick her apart so precisely.

Evelynn might be impressed, if she wasn’t so pissed.

When she exits the studio, it’s into street-lighted dusk, and a wind that whistles with the ferocity of its speed.

It shocks Evelynn something fierce when it cuts, cold, right through her.

* * *

A hand against her knee draws Evelynn’s attention, the touch both inquisitive and cautious.

She only realises how distracted she’s been when it pulls her back to the present – to the club, and the music, and the table laden with fresh cocktails that have barely been touched. Turning in her seat, she finds herself face to face with Kai’Sa’s concern. Evelynn naturally softens at the sight, and leans closer, better to hear her over the cacophony of sound.

“You’re quiet,” Kai’Sa says, not accusatory. She eases back just enough that she can study Evelynn’s face with pursed lips. “Come and dance with me.”

It’s an offer she’d never refuse, and yet reluctance pulls like a pair of teeth in the neck, warning. Evelynn feels herself like a band about to snap, and saving face while she’s on the brink of losing control is enough to send her spiralling, but— perhaps a distraction is exactly what she needs right now. She casts her eyes around the table, Akali and Ahri in animated conversation at the opposite end of the booth, and her chest thumps when the latter meets her gaze— as though she’d felt her looking.

Before she can catch up with her body’s knee-jerk reaction, Evelynn nods her agreement and slips out of her seat.

She takes Kai’Sa’s hand when it’s offered, and even manages not to scowl when she’s tugged effortlessly into a theatrical twirl.

The landing is gentle against Kai’Sa lean body, the arms around her strong and secure, and Kai’Sa’s smile has always been something of a natural balm. It’s only right that Evelynn return it. Now that she has her away from the others, Kai’Sa hides them in the centre of the dance floor, where it’s the two of them together against a sea of writhing bodies, and then she does what Kai’Sa does best.

Evelynn does not try to keep up with her.

She’s a marvel to watch, and before long the building tension in her muscles eases, exorcised through the ritual of dirty nightclub dancing. A knowing smile forms on Kai’Sa’s lips. She takes Evelynn’s hands, again, and Evelynn allows her to lead, until she’s pulled in close and secure. It would be embarrassing, how good it feels to have her body manipulated like it is, if it didn’t so ease the throbbing of the weeks-old headache inside her skull.

When she’s next tucked in close, Kai’Sa rests the point of her chin against her shoulder, where her mouth is right beside the shell of one ear.

“Are you okay, baby?”

And, like that, Evelynn remembers with a flush of embarrassment how _off_ she’s been for the past few weeks.

She makes a noise like a hum, like frustration, like _I don’t know_.

Kai’Sa pulls back just enough to see her face.

There’s no sympathy in her expression, but Evelynn would turn from it if there was.

“When was the last time you— _you know_?” Kai’Sa asks, and Evelynn wets her lips, looks away. “Oh, shit. Really?”

The alarm in her voice makes Evelynn bristle.

“It’s fine. I’m working on it.”

“Are you now?” Kai’Sa relents at the flashing of Evelynn’s cat-eyes, all the brighter in the dim of the club. “You know we’re only concerned, don’t you? You’ve not been yourself. And I’m not talking about your _charming_ personality,” her smile, teasing, draws a long roll of Evelynn’s eyes, “but we’ve all noticed it. You’re— _away_. Not completely present even when you’re here.”

She tucks her mouth in close to Evelynn’s ear, to keep from having to shout her next few words over the music.

“You need to feed soon. That’s not a suggestion.”

Evelynn turns into her face, eyes narrowed. “What— are you offering?”

The long look Kai’Sa sends her is unimpressed, but Evelynn does not miss that— _glint_ in her eye. It sinks something warm, and dark, and primal right down into her belly. Evelynn feels a growl at the back of her throat, and swallows excess moisture from her mouth, tongue against the edge of her teeth. Kai’Sa’s snort breaks the tension almost as quickly as it had started, and Evelynn blinks back out of the daze, surprised that she’d so quickly fallen into it.

“My point made, I think,” Kai’Sa says, shaking her head. “Get it together, alright? I love you, I don’t want to see your name plastered all over the tabloids because you drank a man to death in the middle of the street.”

Evelynn works her jaw, but whatever argument she had in her favour dissipates when she catches a gaze over Kai’Sa’s shoulder.

Ahri’s blue-blue eyes are piercing, a shock to the system.

Evelynn’s entire body stiffens beneath their attention.

Noticing the change, Kai’Sa casts her a confused once-over, and then turns so that she can see back the way Evelynn had been looking. Evelynn misses whatever she mutters under her breath, swallowed by the club’s hazy atmosphere, but the look on Kai’Sa’s face when she turns back around is nothing short of exasperation.

“Just go to her,” Kai’Sa says, and Evelynn draws too many implications from the instruction.

She feels embarrassment like a slap to the face.

Stepping back, Evelynn untangles herself from Kai’Sa’s arms and sets her jaw.

“I need a drink,” she says to Kai’Sa’s protests, and turns her back on the pair of them.

Tension eats into her muscles as she pushes her way through the dance floor, not gently. She’s overwhelmed by the sounds and the smells of it, of so many people, so many _bodies_ , her mind flashing with images of her grabbing one at random and _taking_ the life right out of them. A quick fix, she wouldn’t enjoy it. The music masks her panting. Evelynn walks with her hands clenched into fists, as though she does not trust them not to act out the fantasy of their own volition, and claw an unsuspecting stranger right into her lap.

Back at their booth, where Akali has already caught the attention of a pretty stranger, Evelynn finds her drink among the display of glasses and swallows it without concern for how long she’d left it unattended.

Parting from the glass with a gasp, she licks the cocktail from her lips and scans the club, like she can’t help herself.

There’s bound to be someone here that she can use for the night – some inconsequential little nobody who would not be missed, if she did take too much, and honestly Evelynn would not care if she did, as long as it didn’t reflect back on her girls. The thought stymies any immediate action to find a partner for the night. Responsibility is a reluctant burden in the face of her hunger, but Evelynn has not lost control yet, and she’ll be damned if she lets it go without a fight.

The strength with which she sets her empty glass back down on the table draws Akali’s attention, finally.

“Oh, hey—” she starts to say, and quickly stops when she gets a good look at her. “Uh, do you want another drink?”

“No, thank you. I’m going to head back – tell the others if they ask?”

Akali opens and closes her mouth. “Okay. Do you want me to call somebody?”

Her concern is like a cool glass of water against the raging migraine that has become Evelynn’s mind. Despite herself, her shoulders slump, her smile defeated if amused. She leans close enough to pinch Akali’s cheeks between her thumb and forefinger, and squeezes until she’s forced into a pout.

“You’re sweet, but I’m a big girl and I can take care of myself.” 

_And she intends to_ , until she’s worked herself to exhaustion, at the very least. Akali, wide-eyed and uncertain, simply nods her head until she’s released. Clearing her throat, she eases into her familiar laid-back persona with enviable ease.

“In that case,” she winks, “don’t wait up for me.”

Evelynn eyes Akali’s new friend with a smirk.

“Don’t do anything that I would,” she tells her, and leaves her to it.

* * *

Back at the house, Evelynn stalks the hallways like a phantom.

She is restless energy, pacing, wound up.

She checks her phone three times before she forces herself to stop, massaging two fingertips into her temple, and slow down. She needs to feed. She feels her hunger, eye-watering and so much bigger than herself, but it’s not just anyone that will sate her, and that knowledge is like a fist around her throat – so difficult to swallow past.

But then if anyone would do, there wouldn’t be a problem in the first place.

Evelynn doesn’t want human. She doesn’t want to hold herself back like she would have to, or deal with the consequences of not. She wants something more. She wants larger than life. She wants somebody with an appetite almost as big as her own— somebody who _bites back_. Alone in their shared accommodation, Evelynn can face it.

She wants Ahri, and the only way to get her is on Ahri’s terms.

The thought gives her restless pacing direction, and Evelynn begins to move through the manor with new purpose, climbing staircases and stalking hallways with a single-minded focus, until she reaches Ahri’s bedroom. The door opens when she tries the handle, unlocked, and Evelynn does not think twice before stepping inside.

It smells familiar like Ahri’s perfume, and dark until she turns on a light.

Evelynn has never been inside this room alone, and revels in the forbidden thrill of it as she casts her gaze along the walls, the vanity table, ignoring for now the bed with all those pillows, lest it give her fresh ideas. She does not need a motive to snoop through Ahri’s things, but Evelynn does, anyway. Touches fingers to perfume bottles and jewellery, splays her hand through a closet of silk blouses, dresses, and skirts.

When she’s had her silent fill of her, when the pounding in her head has quietened to but a dull thrum, Evelynn brings herself to the bed.

Cream sheets with a touch of pink-gold in the cushions and blankets that decorate it.

With no care for the heels that she’s still wearing, Evelynn crawls on hands and knees up the full length of it, until she reaches the bounty of pillows at the headboard. A rough shove discards the majority of them over the side of the bed, out of the way – she does not need unnecessary frill – and Evelynn centres herself on top of the bedspread, a single pillow beneath her head.

She closes her eyes.

Ahri’s scent is strongest, here, above the sweet and fresh of her laundry detergent.

Evelynn breathes her in and feels less alone.

This is where her body wants her, she knows it as well as her own name. This is what it’s been pleading her for, and Evelynn is listening, finally, she hears the siren song of it and lets it pull her under. She could fight it. It would not be easy, but Evelynn can be determined. If she didn’t want it to best her, then it wouldn’t, but therein lies the issue all along.

A part of her – traitorous and brave – wants to be _bested_.

Possessed by her own hunger, Evelynn watches her body as though she’s levitating six feet in the air above it, looking down on herself as she draws her phone out of a pocket and finds Ahri’s name in her recent contacts. The call connects after the third ring, and all Evelynn hears for several seconds is the music from inside the club. If she closes her eyes, she’s back there in the middle of the dance floor, stricken in Ahri’s gaze.

“Evelynn.”

Her voice is both relief and torture.

Evelynn fights to give in.

“Come home,” she says, and Ahri does not speak for several more seconds.

When she returns over the line, the music is quieter, if not completely muted.

“What do you have to say for yourself?”

Evelynn’s jaw flexes. “I need you.”

She is not immediately certain that Ahri has heard her, or that she’s said the right thing. Nervous energy rolls through her body, the thrill of driving too fast on near-empty roads, but Ahri does not leave her hanging indefinitely. “Very well,” she says, pleased, and Evelynn hisses relief. “Wait for me. I won’t be long.”

The call terminates.

Alone, again, Evelynn lowers her phone to the bed and practices breathing.

Her hands tremble with anticipation.

* * *

When Ahri arrives home, all is quiet.

She does not move upstairs immediately, until she is certain that no lights are on in the manor’s basement floor, where Evelynn’s bedroom is enshrouded in cool stone walls and shadow. Instinct takes her towards the main staircase, which she climbs at a sedate pace, fingers working the buttons in her jacket so that it’s hanging loosely open by the time she reaches her bedroom door.

Evelynn is waiting for her, inside, when it opens.

Seated at the edge of her bed, with one leg folded across the other, and a hand stretched into the mattress behind her giving her an almost casual air, if not for the tension in her expression. With the room dimly lit by a single lamp, Evelynn’s eyes smoulder in the dark. It stops Ahri in her tracks, to find her waiting.

“You made yourself at home quickly.”

Not displeased, Evelynn notes, drinking her in. “You kept me waiting.”

“I had to say my goodbyes.”

“You could have been _quicker_.”

Nervousness bites beneath Evelynn’s skin.

The air between herself and Ahri is charged, quick like a building storm. Now that she’s here, Evelynn doesn’t know what to do with herself. Posing on the bed had come naturally, but she cannot help but feel a little ridiculous, now that Ahri is before her and witnessing the submission. It’s in her instincts to fight it. For better or worse, she does her best to suppress her better nature.

As though sensing that Evelynn is giving her the first move, Ahri steps fully into the room and closes the door behind her. She peels the jacket away from her shoulders, leaving it to hang around her vanity table’s stool. Her jewellery follows next.

While the earrings and necklaces find their rightful homes amongst the drawers and jewellery boxes, Ahri lifts her gaze to the reflection in her mirror, and finds Evelynn staring.

“Are you certain that you want this?” Ahri asks her, casual, like she’s offering tea.

Evelynn’s eyes narrow. A retort is quick on her tongue, brusque and more than a little irate, but quickly swallowed. It is not an insult, and she understands this even as her skin prickles with offense. She would not be here if she wasn’t certain, and Ahri well knows it, but she wants to _hear it_. She wants the victory of making Evelynn admit to it aloud.

“I am. Now, won’t you join me on the bed?”

Ahri turns so that she’s facing her, the smile on her lips pretty and amused. “Are you going to ask me nicely?”

Evelynn visibly bristles.

“I suppose I shouldn’t be so surprised by this side of you,” she says, eyeing Ahri warily, hungrily. “There’s a reason people distrust _foxes_.”

Ahri’s smile softens, unaffected by the insult. “What can I say? You’ve inspired me.”

Tension swells in the space between them, so scant now that with a few steps Ahri could be directly before her, could be in her lap, upon her, but she isn’t. She holds her place with her back to the mirror, staring openly at Evelynn, not losing her gaze. She does not let Evelynn look away. Evelynn isn’t certain that she’d want to, even if she could, but this stare down only has one place to go.

“Come here,” Ahri tells her, her voice so soft in the quiet, and authoritative. “Let me see you.” 

A beat.

The demand flavours the atmosphere between them, charged like a live wire, but ultimately dissipates when Evelynn unfurls her body from the bed like a predatory animal, power and grace.

In a few steps, she’s before Ahri, close enough to smell the club and the night-time air on her clothes.

Evelynn is barely an inch taller than her, while they’re both still in their heels, and yet the presence emanating from Ahri is dominating. All-consuming. Evelynn allows the full force of it to wash over her, and it’s a surprising rush, when it leaves her just a little weak in the knees. It sets her heartrate running.

Before her, Ahri tilts her head ever so slightly at an angle, all the better to study her face.

“Do you trust me, Eve?”

Evelynn wets her lips and answers before she can over-think it.

“Yes.”

Ahri’s smile turns deliciously _pleased_.

She closes the remaining space between them as though in reward, and Evelynn is breathless, suddenly, is wide-eyed and parted lips, and so ready to be taken that her body near-collapses in on itself when Ahri cups her cheeks in both her hands and holds her there. She’s so tender with her, that it makes Evelynn’s teeth ache to keep from begging for more already.

“Don’t worry,” Ahri tells her, like she sees the struggle in her face, “I’ve got you.”

Those gentle hands pull Evelynn forward, into the last remaining distance between them, where Ahri’s mouth is waiting for her soft and lipgloss-sweet. She draws Evelynn into her kiss, manipulates her face where she wants her, chaste if not a little teasing – like she’s easing Evelynn into it. Like she’s forcing her to slow down, so that she can build her back up again at her preferred pace.

Evelynn relents. Gives in to her.

She closes her eyes and accepts Ahri’s kisses generously, until all the tension and built-up panic that this would never come to play eases out of her muscles. She can make herself so soft when she wants to be. Against her cheeks, Ahri’s thumbs brush back and forth in a minute display of affection, like she’s _thanking_ her. The thought makes Evelynn’s cheeks flush, hot beneath Ahri’s palms.

She’s so caught up in how sweet Ahri’s kisses are, how _nice_ the casual brushes and pecks of their lips feel against one another, that Evelynn is utterly unprepared for the sharp nip of teeth against her bottom lip. Surprise stops her like a breath caught in her throat, and her eyes open, only to find Ahri already watching her – mischievous and pleased.

After that, she gives Evelynn no further warning.

One hand slips back into lilac hair, dislodging the careful updo as she fists a handful, and tugs Evelynn back in.

This kiss is consuming. Forceful. Evelynn opens her mouth and moans not-quietly when Ahri licks her tongue inside, against her own, against her teeth, claiming her like a right. Evelynn’s hands reach out for her, find her hips, grip her too tightly— she pulls Ahri against her, the soft and warm of her thighs, and belly, and breasts, and Ahri rewards her with the tightening of that fist still caught in her hair, in the shiver that it sends down her spine.

Ahri’s hands move from her hair to her shoulders, to the lapels of the cropped-jacket that she eases down Evelynn’s arms, gentle in its removal if not in the way that she discards it to her bedroom floor right after. Her hands return to Evelynn’s arms, run the length of them, warm skin and the soft hairs that cover it beneath her fingers – Evelynn hums into her mouth in pleasure.

When Ahri’s mouth leaves her own, and she brushes her nose against Evelynn’s jaw, nuzzles into the warmth of her throat, Evelynn tips her head right back and sighs up at the ceiling.

Ahri does not ignore the opportunity.

Her lips press affection into the line of her jaw, into the tender spot just beneath, against the quick beat of Evelynn’s pulse. The wet tip of her tongue draws a sharp intake of breath past Evelynn’s lips. At any second now, she expects teeth and claws. She is quite literally baring her throat, completely at Ahri’s mercy, and yet—

Ahri is so gentle with her. Evelynn wonders if she deserves it.

When she has claimed the skin of Evelynn’s throat just short of leaving her mark, Ahri brings her kisses to the shell of her ear.

“Tell me what you want, Eve. I need to hear you say it.”

A sigh seeps past Evelynn’s lips, but there’s no reluctance in the sound.

“Undress me,” she pleads, opening her eyes, finding Ahri’s gaze – waiting and wanting. “I want you to touch me.”

Ahri’s expression softens.

She presses a final kiss to Evelynn’s lips before her hands find the ties in her dress, and begin to undo it. Evelynn feels the gesture like _good girl_ , and nearly swoons, until she hears the sound of her zipper unravelling. As soon as her bare shoulders are revealed, Ahri is upon them – lips soft and insistent. Her fingers pull at the neckline of the loose garment, drawing it further down Evelynn’s upper arms, following its path with her mouth.

The dress catches against her breasts, and Ahri leaves it there, enjoying the way they fight above the constricting material. Evelynn audibly sighs when Ahri gives in to temptation and takes them into her hands, pushes and presses and plays with her through her clothing.

“I don’t tell you enough how much I like these,” Ahri whispers, and Evelynn has half a thought to tease her about it, until Ahri lowers her mouth to her chest.

It’s an awkward angle to watch, and so Evelynn does not bother.

She closes her eyes and draws in a breath, as Ahri drags the tip of her tongue along the tops of her exposed chest. Her bedroom is not cold, and yet the air feels all the cooler against the wet tracks that Ahri licks against her skin. Arousal is a pulse between Evelynn’s legs, quickening when Ahri closes her lips against the plump of one upper breast and draws the flesh into her mouth as though she means to make a mark.

Ahri hums around her mouthful, sinking into a quiet little laugh as her teeth bite into the skin.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Evelynn gasps, and audibly squirms.

“Mm, you taste so good, Eve,” Ahri sighs as she releases her skin from her mouth.

When she lifts her head again, Ahri delights in the flush upon Evelynn’s face – the sheen glazing her yellow eyes. Her fingers return to the task at hand, drawing around Evelynn’s body to find the zipper in the back of her dress, again, and lower it completely to the base of her spine. The dress gapes open, too loose now that it falls away from Evelynn’s chest, revealing soft and ever so barely flushed pink skin.

Ahri eases it down the rest of the way, past generous hips and thighs, until Evelynn is before her in nothing but her underwear and her heels. She teases a finger beneath a single bra strap, running her knuckle up and down the tender skin just underneath.

“Take it off,” Evelynn tells her, and Ahri’s smile broadens at how much it sounds like _please_.

“Okay,” she agrees, and with a nod down to her own outfit, “help me out of this first?”

Evelynn accepts the request with a sigh of relief.

She eases the vice-like grip that she’s had on Ahri’s hips for the duration, and rubs both spots in brief apology – or in thanks – before moving on. Ahri’s shirt is easily undone, buttons popped and ties unravelled. It barely musses her hair when Evelynn removes it. The bralette underneath is a pretty shade of pink that makes Evelynn smile— makes her want to rip it from her skin until she hears the sound of fabric tearing, but she stops herself. Something tells her that she’ll have plenty opportunity for that, in the future.

Evelynn does not rush to remove Ahri’s skirt.

She may be giving Ahri the upper-hand, this time, but she is not yet completely subservient, and Evelynn wants to have her fill of her before she is. Like Ahri had before, Evelynn presses her mouth into the warmth of her throat, where she’s still sweet with perfume. She brushes kisses into Ahri’s skin, making her way down, down, along the vague protrusion of her collarbones and further.

Evelynn is almost cruel enough to avoid her breasts, but she cannot help but to indulge in them— to work kisses along the edges of the bralette and then, just because the fabric is so fine, just because she knows Ahri will feel it, to close her mouth around the material of it, where the bud of Ahri’s nipple is both visible and obvious through the cotton— against her tongue.

An overly loud hum around Ahri’s breast, and Evelynn _draws_ her into her mouth, helped only by the hands that cup at the back of her head and pull her in closer.

“ _Evelynn_.”

It’s neither warning nor plea, and yet sounds like both when it falls from Ahri’s lips in a rush.

Caught up in her own fun, Evelynn does not show mercy.

She tongues Ahri’s nipple through the fabric of her bralette, dull pressure, she’s sure, until she closes her teeth around the tight pearl of it, and Ahri _cries_.

Her hips jog against Evelynn’s involuntarily, a hand tightening near-painfully in lilac hair, while Ahri’s other arm clutches around Evelynn’s shoulders. She mewls and shakes a little, while Evelynn rolls her nipple against her teeth, alternating pressure until Ahri’s breath is audibly shuddering past her lips. She groans loudly, tapering off into a shiver, and then forces her hands to relax.

Fingers sink into Evelynn’s hair, drawing her face upwards, if not away from her breast.

Evelynn opens her eyes to Ahri above her, flushed and blazing.

The expression on her face tells Evelynn _stop_ , and so she does, with no small amount of satisfaction in the gasp that she elicits, still, when she releases Ahri’s breast from her mouth. In a show of defiance, perhaps, she noses Ahri’s chest with playful nuzzles, until continuing in her intended journey down her body.

This time, she holds Ahri’s gaze as her lips move down into her belly.

Ahri’s eyelids flutter at the kisses that Evelynn presses there. She likes it too much, and Evelynn knows it, but then so does she. Ahri’s skin is soft against her mouth, against her cheeks and chin and the tip of her nose. The taste of her perspiration brings Evelynn to near-primal enjoyment, that she wants to lick it from her clean.

She pushes aside the thought – there will be time for that, someday, but not tonight – and sinks down to her knees.

Above her, barely blinking, Ahri continues to watch her.

Evelynn preens beneath her attention. She likes to give a show.

The skirt that Ahri is wearing ends around mid-thigh, and instead of directly removing it, Evelynn presses a kiss to her leg just below the hem. Ahri hums, pleased by the gesture, if not a little tormented. Trailing her kisses inward, Evelynn pushes her luck and follows the curve of Ahri’s thigh, pressing gradually higher until she can scent the arousal from between her legs.

It makes her mouth water.

With a helpless groan, Evelynn takes a mouthful of Ahri’s thigh and cannot help but whimper— she can _smell_ just how turned on Ahri is, and she’s so close to the source of it, she’s so very, very near to shoving Ahri’s skirt up to her hips and burying her face between her legs, to taking her wet and warm into her mouth— Evelynn presses her own thighs together in sympathy; she can only imagine how much Ahri wants it.

But Ahri’s hard gaze refuses her. The minute shake of her head.

Evelynn almost _cries_.

A tender hand against her cheek just about stops the outburst, has her reeling the overwhelming wave of emotion back in.

“Later,” Ahri tells her, and means it.

Evelynn will certainly hold her to that.

She forces herself away from Ahri’s thigh, and the wet spot she’s left in her skin. Her fingers tremble, now, as she finds the clasp in Ahri’s skirt and fumble the catch. Ahri does not comment. She watches her patiently, waits for Evelynn to finish what she had started, until the skirt eases around her hips and is finally removed.

As soon as she’s stepped out of it, Ahri takes Evelynn’s face between her hands and bends at the hip, so that she can press a single kiss against her mouth.

“Thank you,” she tells her, and moves towards the bed.

Evelynn is left on her knees and a little dazed, following Ahri with her gaze as she sits at the edge of her mattress and begins to unfasten her heels. She rubs at the marks that they’ve left behind in her feet, curls and uncurls her toes, like she’s working feeling back into her muscles there. When she’s done, Ahri sits up straighter and casts a look down her own body. She picks with finger and thumb at the wet imprint of Evelynn’s mouth in her bralette, and sighs.

Her gaze finds Evelynn, just where she’d left her.

That draws a smile, at least.

“Come over here,” Ahri tells her, and parts her legs. “On your feet.”

Evelynn is not opposed to crawling right between her thighs, per se, but she makes sure Ahri has something to watch as she rises and slinks forward – predatory in her movements, towering over her in her heels. She steps between Ahri’s legs, and feels hands against her legs, following the curve of her thighs right up to her hips, and back down again.

Evelynn looks down at her with nothing shy of _need_.

“Where do you want me?”

Ahri’s smile returns. “Right here, where I can see you.”

Her hands continue to tease along Evelynn’s thighs and hips, occasionally straying to her ass, where Ahri pinches and squeezes and takes her absolute fill of her, undaunted. It’s all Evelynn can do to stand there and take it— to let Ahri take her time with her, and not push her back into the bed where Evelynn could so easily overpower her, if she so wanted.

(She doesn’t, and that’s still such a surprise.)

“You’re being so well-behaved,” Ahri coos, watching her own hands as they slide around Evelynn’s thighs, as she palms at the soft and plush of the skin and fat and muscle there. Evelynn’s mouth waters. “I knew you could be. You just needed the right… encouragement, didn’t you?”

Evelynn neither confirms nor denies it, and Ahri does not make her.

Her attention has already slipped.

Tilting her chin down, Evelynn watches the way that Ahri teases fingers against the edges of her underwear, like she means to draw it down. Evelynn’s breath catches, but just as Ahri slips a finger in beneath the waistband, she relents and eases away again, sighing as though it pains her almost as much as Evelynn to do so.

Shaking her head, Ahri moves her attention, smirking, to Evelynn’s bra, instead.

It is easy to slide her hands around Evelynn’s back, to the clasp that unfastens with the right pinch and angle of her fingers, and draw the garment down her arms and fully away. The bra has left marks in her chest, angry lines in her skin that Ahri immediately needs to chase with her tongue.

Hands urge Evelynn forward at the hips, and—

“Closer,” Ahri tells her, bringing her into her lap.

Evelynn does not deny her.

She lands heavily, thighs at either side of her, and sighing with scant relief to be so close again.

And _again_ — when Ahri wastes no time in bringing her mouth to her breasts.

Evelynn rocks subtly closer, arching her chest into Ahri’s face, giving her all the access she could ask for. Her hands hold herself steady against Ahri’s shoulders, and she falls into the sensation of Ahri’s mouth upon her, of lips and tongue and teeth, and the heat that Ahri blazes straight into her skin.

When Ahri takes a nipple into her mouth, it’s all Evelynn can do not to cry.

And then she nearly does, regardless, at how Ahri teases her.

How she plays with her.

How she tears Evelynn so tenderly apart.

Evelynn has known love making like a battle – like an unforgiving assault of pleasure – and yet she’s never been so sweetly treated to it like this before. By the time Ahri has taken her fill of her breasts, Evelynn is rendered all but mindless above her. Her skin tingles even in the places that Ahri is not touching her, and _blisters_ where she is.

“How badly do you want this?” Ahri wonders aloud, and chases the question up with the hand that she slips directly between Evelynn’s thighs.

Evelynn hisses at the contact. She’s so sensitive, even through her underwear.

A noise not unlike purring grows from the back of Ahri’s throat. Her eyes turn lidded, her lips plump and swollen from the attention they’ve been showing Evelynn’s breasts.

“Oh, Eve…”

Evelynn burns with the flush in her cheeks.

Not embarrassment, per se. She’s too aroused for that, now.

“How can you stand it? I’d be begging for release already,” Ahri says, but the sweetness of her voice belies the unsaid instruction. Evelynn catches it, even in her dazed state. “Now, there’s an idea. Why don’t you show me how prettily you can beg for it, Evie, and I’ll show you just how much I appreciate how good you’re being?”

The smile on Ahri’s face reveals too many teeth.

Evelynn feels the bite of them, already, and shivers.

Her own teeth chatter with excitement, quickly tampered down, but Evelynn has come this far already. If Ahri wants a show from her, then Evelynn will damn well make sure she gets one. Arching her hips closer, Evelynn slides her palms along Ahri’s shoulders, her upper arms, over the slight but strong muscles hiding beneath subtle definition.

“You want me to beg you for it?” she asks, her voice a low hum, a sibilant whisper, husk and shadow beneath the delicate perfume of it. “Do you want me to tell you how many times I’ve thought of this, Ahri? How I can’t get that night out of my head? How it’s haunted me— how you haunt me every day, when I’m supposed to pretend that I don’t want you? That fucking you is the only thing I’ve been able to think clearly about since I had you in my bed? Oh, you have no idea how many times I replay that night in my head when I’m alone. When I know you’re sleeping up here, right above me, wondering if you’re thinking the same thing. If you’re touching yourself the way I am. If you’re pretending they’re my fingers, instead.”

Ahri’s jaw loosens, a breath caught in her throat.

The hand between Evelynn’s thighs slowly begins to move.

“You can already feel how wet I am, can’t you?” Ahri cannot help it – nods her head, dazed, _yes_. “That’s what you do to me. That day in the fucking elevator,” Evelynn hisses, snarls, shivers, “I’ve never been so angry with you before. That you left me. That you didn’t just fuck me right there. I would have let you.”

A breath escapes Ahri’s lips. “I know you would have.”

Her fingers between Evelynn’s legs continue to press, to circle, to tease against her clit through her ruined underwear. Not enough to get her off, but to coil tension through her entire body. Evelynn can only guess at what her face must look like, right now, flushed and sweaty as she feels.

“What more do you want me to say?” Evelynn grinds her hips forward, into the hand between her thighs, and Ahri lets her. “Do you want me to say _please_?”

“That would be a start.”

A sharp pinch against Evelynn’s clit, and she cries out at the retaliation.

When she next meets Ahri’s gaze, though, Evelynn is grinning.

“I like it when you’re mean to me,” she confesses, and then her entire persona shifts.

The defiant gleam in her eyes retreats as she closes them, every retort swallowed down to the back of her throat, and Evelynn lets her need take over. She releases herself, embraces her own vulnerability like she so rarely has the chance to do. When her eyes reopen, they are wide and just a little tearful, that Ahri tightens an arm around her hips – better to hold her closer, more secure.

“ _Please_ , Ahri,” Evelynn whispers, and she means it. She grinds her hips against her fingers, and catches her bottom lip between her teeth, and _sobs_ with the moan that Ahri draws from her when she quickens the pace of the hand between her legs. “Please, fuck me. I need you inside of me.”

Desperate, hands grasping at Ahri’s shoulders, eyes shining with need.

Ahri soothes her with soft noises, and finally, _finally_ , slips her hand beneath the waistband of Evelynn’s underwear.

Oh, but she’s so warm, is all that Ahri can focus on until her fingers delve ever lower, and _oh_ , _but she’s so ready_.

Evelynn almost cries when she finds her entrance.

Ahri does not immediately fill her. Much to Evelynn’s frustration – and delight – she teases finger tips against the sensitive skin like she does not know if she means to enter her or not. Evelynn’s breath catches, her eyes flash; she tightens her hold on Ahri’s shoulders, and much to the other’s amusement, sinks herself down onto Ahri’s fingers until she’s gasping.

“ _Ah-ri_.”

The stretch is not uncomfortable— is just shy of perfection, until Ahri begins to move inside of her, curling her two fingers against that sensitive wall of skin like she knows exactly what she’s doing to her. Like she knows how good it feels.

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Ahri asks. “All you had to do was give in to me. I promised I’d take care of you, didn’t I?”

Evelynn’s eyes shine, like _what more do you want from me?_ But that’s a dangerous question to ask when Ahri’s already two fingers knuckle-deep inside of her.

(Everything, if she had to give an answer. _Everything_.)

The pace Ahri sets is fast if not punishing— she’s precise, almost delicate, if not for how relentless she is, and she chases Evelynn’s pleasure, watching her face for every tell, redoubling her efforts after every gasp, sigh, and moan. Evelynn’s arousal is overwhelming – she’s spent so long keeping a dam on it, keeping it suppressed and withheld, that Ahri is able to coax it so easily from out of her control. Before long, Evelynn is mewling and keening in her lap.

One particularly well-placed twist of Ahri’s fingers sends her head ratcheting backwards, the column of her neck exposed, the quietest moan slipping past her lips.

When Ahri repeats the move, Evelynn’s attention snaps back to her with a hiss.

She presses her forehead clumsily forward, noses into Ahri’s cheek, bites at her upper lip until Ahri kisses her – until her tongue is in her mouth, and Evelynn is moaning around her, almost as frequently as she clenches around her fingers. The closeness only makes Evelynn’s height advantage more pronounced, when she draws back from the kiss, panting.

Her expression brokers pleading.

“Take me, _gumiho_. You know I want you to.”

Ahri presses a kiss to her jaw.

“Are you sure? I wanted to get you off, first.”

Evelynn’s eyes close in defeat. “I don’t think I can take both.”

At that, Ahri’s mouth fills with excess moisture. She audibly swallows it back.

“Okay. Move up the bed for me, then.”

Evelynn nods her head, distracted, as though she’s barely processed what Ahri has said, just that she’s asked something of her and Evelynn wants to deliver. That quickly changes, when Ahri slips her hand from between her legs. Evelynn’s hips give a dissatisfied little jerk, and her focus returns to Ahri’s face, confusion and annoyance.

Ahri smiles, breathy and amused, at the sight of her.

She kisses her jaw, again.

“Lie down for me, please. Get comfortable.”

Evelynn makes her frustration clear when she untangles herself from Ahri’s lap, hands at her shoulders to keep from toppling over on her unsteady legs. When she’s standing, and sure of her footing, Evelynn removes her underwear and her heels, and slips past Ahri to the head of the bed. She feels keen eyes upon her body as she finds her place at its centre, pulling her hair back and over one shoulder as she settles against a pillow.

At the foot of the bed, now standing, Ahri reaches behind herself to unclasp her bralette.

Evelynn’s mouth turns dry, when her underwear follows suit.

She takes her fill of Ahri’s body, the pretty pink nipples, the old scars that Evelynn already knows to look for, if not the stories of how they came to be. She holds one hand out, when Ahri gets close enough, and softens when it’s taken— when Ahri twines their fingers together and covers her body with her own, her face hovering above Evelynn’s.

“Hi,” Ahri whispers, smiling, and kisses her.

Evelynn hums her greeting back against her lips.

Like this, Ahri kisses her, disarms her, spoils her with affection as she prepares to feed upon her. The anticipation of it fills Evelynn’s belly, spikes at her pulse. She squeezes Ahri’s hand in hers, and winds her other around her back, enjoying all of that exposed skin at the mercy of her nails. She gently trails her fingers along Ahri’s spine, and hums, pleased, when Ahri shivers against her.

Their lips part. Evelynn’s world reduces to blonde hair and too-blue eyes.

“Are you ready?” Ahri asks her, and Evelynn nods her head.

Relief sinks her body heavy into the mattress, when Ahri’s mouth returns to hers. Her skin thrums with her need for it – to be taken like Ahri had that night, the first time anybody _like her_ , and so _unlike her_ had ever fed from her before. Ahri does not need to fuck her while she feeds, Evelynn well knows already, and yet she does— she parts Evelynn’s thighs with a knee and returns those delicate fingers between her legs, teasing her entrance if only to make sure she’s ready for her when she curls two fingers back inside.

Evelynn groans, satisfied, when she’s entered.

(She gives her so much, whether it’s deserved or not. Ahri’s always so generous, like that.)

The pace of her fingers builds quickly.

Evelynn is left clutching at Ahri’s shoulder, a leg curled around her hip, giving her as much access as she could need, and panting against her mouth. Her body feels so _warm_ , so _good_ , with Ahri’s fingers inside of her, curling and pressing and twisting as they are, that when she manoeuvres her thumb against her clit, something snaps inside of Evelynn.

The noise she makes against Ahri’s mouth is nothing short of primal.

Ahri nips at her lips, presses kisses into her cheeks, her jawline, and drinks the pleasure from her flushed face.

“You feel so good, Eve,” she sighs against her throat. “You’re doing so well.”

Despite herself, Evelynn _whimpers_.

She misses Ahri almost as soon as she begins trailing kisses down her body, haphazard in the attention she pays to breasts, and belly, and hips. She has an exact goal in mind, and Ahri’s impatience will not let her linger, until she’s at the very apex of Evelynn’s thighs. For a time, and just because she cannot resist her, Ahri replaces her thumb with her mouth at Evelynn’s clit – draws her fully into her mouth, drinks in the heady taste of her arousal until it’s all that she knows, and then purses her lips around it.

Evelynn’s hips jog, a hand in Ahri’s hair, just short of painful.

“ _Fuck_ , Ahri. _Yes_.”

She’s almost thrashing against her, chasing her climax, half-terrified to reach it before Ahri has so much as taken her first bite.

Ahri does not let her get too far.

It’s with obvious reluctance that she leaves Evelynn’s clit, and turns her attention, instead, to the soft of one thigh. She nuzzles the skin there, finds her place, marks it with kisses and then her tongue and then the full bite of her mouth. The blood pounds through Evelynn’s skin, every muscle jolting like she’s gripped an exposed wire, and she can already feel the beginnings of it, that first _delicate pull_ , when—

Panic, and she’s not expecting it.

Evelynn’s breath stutters.

The hand that she still has twined with Ahri’s _squeezes_ , and Ahri’s bite loosens.

Behind closed eyes, Evelynn hides the fear that she’s just fucked up this entire encounter in the space of a few seconds, and waits for Ahri to continue – to take her like Evelynn knows she wants to be taken. It’s natural to be wary of it. Her body is not used to being on the receiving end of this kind of attention. It’s _normal_ to be afraid.

And yet, Ahri does not think so.

She moves up Evelynn’s body with kisses and gentle suckles. The fingers between Evelynn’s legs are not quite as punishing in their pace as they had been, but gently coaxing her arousal, her pleasure, with an every-now-and-then brush against her clit. The knot in Evelynn’s belly loosens when Ahri kisses her mouth, and this she can do, at least. She kisses Ahri back, pulls her closer, until their breasts are flush together and Evelynn can breathe again.

Ahri draws back, their lips audibly parting.

“Look at me,” she tells her, and Evelynn cannot deny her, now. “Are you okay?”

Evelynn wants to scoff and brush her off, but there’s something in the way that Ahri holds her gaze, in the care and the open affection.

“Yes,” finally, when she can manage it, “don’t stop, just stay with me.”

For one awful, heart-stopping second, Ahri looks reluctant.

Evelynn tightens the leg that she has wrapped around her hip, frowning. And then an idea.

Releasing the last strands of control, letting her vulnerability bubble to the surface, Evelynn bares her throat to Ahri in askance. She feels the brush of Ahri’s nose against the skin there, and the closed-mouthed kisses that she peppers, as though preparing her for a harsher touch. Her bite does not come immediately.

“Are you certain you want me there?” Ahri asks, even as she nuzzles her jugular. She _wants_ it, too. “It’s going to leave a mark.”

The tension in Evelynn’s body dissipates almost-completely, and it’s the easiest thing in the world, to give in to her.

“ _Please_.”

The first scrape of Ahri’s teeth against her throat draws a gasp, but Ahri does not sink into her flesh, yet.

Evelynn might just have complained about that, had Ahri not refocused her attention between her legs – the gentle coaxing of her fingers becomes a growing rhythm, becomes heat and need and greedy, clenching muscles. The very hilt of Ahri’s palm presses deliciously against her clit, not quite the pin-prick precision of her thumb, or the overwhelming consumption of her mouth, but enough pressure that Evelynn moans long and low, hips edging to meet each thrust of her fingers.

Gentle suckling prepares the skin at Evelynn’s neck.

Her body is so receptive to the impending attack, that when Ahri _finally_ sinks her teeth into her throat, Evelynn feels it like a rush of white-hot pleasure— like stars behind her eyes.

She’s sure that she makes a noise – deep, guttural, and then a high-pitched whimper that she would never recognise as her own, were she not the only other person in the room. Ahri’s bite against her throat deepens, pierces the skin just short of drawing blood, and it _hurts_ , but that only heightens the pleasure that Ahri is building between her legs.

The first draw on her soul is testing, inquisitive, as though Ahri is giving her time to put an end to it before she goes any further.

To spite her, Evelynn only tips her head further backwards, hair mussed against the pillow, offering herself completely. She is open and willing and so ripe for the taking; Ahri does not hesitate, after that. Those sharp, little teeth clamp down with force, and Evelynn barely stops herself from screaming— and then she does not have to try.

Ahri draws her soul right out of her. Evelynn doesn’t know how else to reconcile it.

Her mortality dwindles down to a single thread, and Ahri is plucking her fingers against it, and laughing.

Her control is absolute.

It should terrify Evelynn, and yet—

Ahri is so gentle with her, in the haze of pain and arousal. She does not allow Evelynn’s emotions to overwhelm her— she _has her_ , the way Evelynn has never let herself be had before, the way that she never thought herself capable of it. It brings real tears to Evelynn’s eyes, and even though she must feel them as they trickle, wet, down to her throat, Ahri does not stop to comment on them, only increases her efforts.

She fills Evelynn with warmth. With security.

While it’s Evelynn’s soul that Ahri feasts upon, her own cannot help but be bared in the process, and Evelynn sees it— tastes it, in what Ahri gives back to her, in the overwhelming compassion with which she guides her through it. Evelynn is not afraid. She barely remembers why she had been— to fear her own vulnerability, when Ahri cradles it so tenderly, when Ahri takes only the utmost care of it, when Ahri gives her own so readily, like she knows Evelynn will protect it if she does.

Evelynn feels herself on the brink of her own emotional capacity, but even as Ahri leads her there, she does not let her fall hopelessly into the black abys of it. And Evelynn does not fear it. She toes the edge, the blinding, deepest, numbing cavern of it, and it does not scare her.

When Ahri guides her away from it, it’s with a rush of heat, and Evelynn remembers her arousal— drowns in it, with a startled gasp, as Ahri lets her feel the full force of it, and—

No, not just Evelynn’s own, but Ahri’s, too.

The give-and-take of their connection is breath-taking.

Evelynn might wonder more on it, were Ahri not sinking her so gently into the full assault of her desire.

It burns up Evelynn’s legs, starting at the back of her heels, licking up to the pulse between her thighs where she is suddenly so over-aware of Ahri’s hand, of Ahri’s fingers inside of her, of the attention against her swollen clit. Evelynn increases her efforts to meet her, uses the leg that she has around Ahri’s hip for leverage, and grinds herself up and into her, _fucks_ herself of Ahri’s fingers until there’s a strain in every muscle.

And only on Ahri’s terms – only when Ahri has taken her fill of her soul – does Evelynn’s climax take her.

Her back arches off the bed.

Evelynn clutches both arms around Ahri’s shoulders, sinks a hand into her hair, holds her fast against her throat. Her body clenches around the fingers inside of her, but Ahri does not cease movement altogether. She lets Evelynn ride her palm through the orgasm, until her hips lose their rhythm, until they shudder and shake with the last twitches of pleasure, and then shiver with oversensitivity.

A noise like a sob – like a plea, like appreciation – leaves her lips, a low whine too breathy to be much more than a whimper.

Finally, Ahri’s hand stills. Evelynn collapses against the bed, and takes Ahri with her. She misses her fingers as soon as Ahri eases them free.

It is not immediately clear, just how much Ahri has taken from her, but as Evelynn’s breathing begins to even out, she becomes distinctly aware of how heavy her limbs are, her eyelids. She could sleep, and is sure that Ahri would let her, but Evelynn fights it. She loosens if not completely relents on her hold around Ahri, drawing her fingertips along her bare back, following the knots in her spine. She enjoys, too much, the weight of Ahri above her, against every inward breath.

Ahri is slower to ease her bite.

Evelynn hisses at the sting, as all of those sharp teeth release her skin, and is certain that she’s already bruised. Ahri nuzzles the spot in apology, in gratitude, and works her kisses upward and into Evelynn’s mouth. She is languid with her, here, all too aware of Evelynn’s fatigue. She strokes a hand through her hair, strokes her fingers along Evelynn’s brow and across her cheek, kisses her chin and her eyelids and her nose, and Evelynn lets her.

She sinks into the simple intimacy of it, of letting Ahri hold her through it, when Evelynn has just been so completely vulnerable with her— more vulnerable than she rarely has a chance to be, and she can be. Evelynn knows that she can be, with Ahri, and that’s overwhelming in its own right. But Ahri understands it— it’s written all over the care with which she treats her, now.

Evelynn is not sure how long it takes, for her to return to herself.

The atmosphere inside Ahri’s bedroom settles, back into soft lighting and the contrast between the cool air and Ahri’s warm body against Evelynn’s. It’s quiet, and it’s late, and Evelynn spares a single thought for their housemates, before letting it loose, again. She won’t worry about that, now.

As her strength returns, Evelynn comes around with stroking fingers along Ahri’s body. She curls closer, turns them so that they’re on their sides, face to face, at direct eye level. She watches her own hand as it draws patterns against the curve of Ahri’s hip, up her belly, the barely-visible ribs beneath her breasts.

When she next meets Ahri’s gaze, she has to audibly swallow back her hunger, but Ahri sees it.

She’s so in tune with her, now, that Evelynn could not hide it from her.

“Do you need to feed?” Ahri asks her, and Evelynn’s next breath is relief.

She nods her head.

Ahri’s smile returns, small and fond. She finds Evelynn’s hand with her own, and brings it up to her mouth – presses kisses into her knuckles – before guiding it between her own legs. Evelynn’s lips part, captivated, as she watches her hand disappear between Ahri’s thighs. She draws in a breath, at the wetness that meets her touch, already.

“It’s okay,” Ahri tells her, “I want you to.”

Evelynn is acting on pure instinct, when her lashers materialise, when they grow from her.

Ahri does not fight them as they meet her body, surprisingly warm, _alive_ , and curl around her. The hold is not restrictive – not domineering, not overpowering – but protective. She keeps the diamond-tip points of them, sharp, away from Ahri’s skin with infinite care, away from the bedspread, too, although only because she’s feeling so generous.

“I want to try something,” Evelynn tells her, seeking reassurance.

Ahri only nods her head, like she will deny her nothing.

“I trust you, Eve. I want to make you feel good, too.”

The ease with which Ahri opens herself, shows her affection, almost draws fresh tears to Evelynn’s eyes. She cannot help the kiss that she presses to Ahri’s mouth, insistent, giving. She feels hunger like a growl in the back of her throat, and Evelynn has been so patient, so _restrained_ , she wants nothing more than to let it loose— than to take, and take, and _take_ until she has gorged herself fat and full.

Yet, she holds back.

Evelynn eases her fingers between Ahri’s thighs, a gentle back-and-forth against her sensitive skin until her body is trembling. She kisses Ahri while she finds her clit, circling with her fingertips, drawing moisture from her entrance and redoubling her efforts until Ahri cannot contain all of those familiar, sweet little noises that she makes when she’s this worked up.

That is when Evelynn draws from her— when she eases Ahri’s own lifeforce so gently past her lips.

She tastes the quicksilver of it as it fills her veins, as it restores energy to wasted muscles, but Evelynn does not go further. She tastes Ahri’s uncertainty in what she takes, and her worry that Evelynn is holding back for her, but it’s not that, exactly. Ahri has inspired her. She has not tried this before.

Closing her eyes, Evelynn focuses, and the connection that allows her to draw Ahri’s lifeforce from her becomes a channel.

With effort, she pries it open.

She invites Ahri in to herself, too.

Evelynn is not expecting success, but when Ahri comes to her, probing and inquisitive, she knows that she’s done it.

It isn’t what Ahri had expected, she can tell. It’s nothing like their first time – nothing like any feed Evelynn has ever had before. She is not trying to overwhelm Ahri, or punish her, or prove a point. She’s so _gentle_. She’s _giving_. The lifeforce between them transfers to the point of symbiosis, of almost total balance, that by the time Evelynn terminates the connection, Ahri feels as satisfied by it as Evelynn herself does.

The channel severs.

Ahri eases back into the bed with a surprised breath, almost a laugh.

“I didn’t know you could do that,” she says, and Evelynn kisses her smiling lips.

“Neither did I.”

Ahri sobers, at that.

She looks at Evelynn with eyeshine, with amazement, with something that stops the breath inside Evelynn’s throat— she knows Ahri has seen, has tasted, just the same from her, as well. They do not need to name it yet, but Evelynn might be ready to, someday, and that thought doesn’t utterly terrify her.

In the newness of their shared intimacy, Ahri almost forgets her own desire.

Evelynn is quick to remind her of it, when she rolls her body on top of her, and claims her mouth in a heated kiss.

Her fingers between Ahri’s legs adopt a lazy rhythm, not nearly enough to get Ahri’s off, but to keep her focus where she needs it to be. When Ahri moans against her, Evelynn suckles against her lower lip until she’s granted entrance, and she takes over. She does not let Ahri take even a shred of control, this time, but Ahri does not try for it.

When she has taken her fill of her mouth, of every kiss that Ahri grants her, Evelynn moves her attention lower. Her own throat still stings from Ahri’s bite, that she does not feel guilty for the nips and scrapes that she teases along the length of Ahri’s, each one drawing a more delighted gasp or moan than the last.

And Evelynn is enthralled by her. By the noises she can elicit from her. By how well Ahri lets her learn her body.

She intends to show Ahri just how much she appreciates her, and what she’s done for her, tonight. She does not care how long it takes.

By the time Ahri comprehends her intent, Evelynn has made it no further than her breasts, having showered every inch of exposed skin along the way with her attention. One hand plays with Ahri’s breast, cupping and squeezing the fullness of it against her palm, while Evelynn draws the other into her mouth – teases the tight bud of Ahri’s nipple with the flat, and then tip, of her tongue.

“Evelynn,” Ahri sighs, and tries to press her hips further into the hand between her legs, coaxing more.

Evelynn avoids her.

She spreads Ahri’s thighs with her legs, and pins her hips down with the full weight of her body on top of her.

Ahri’s frustrated sigh, as she settles back into the bed, draws a smile quick and delighted to Evelynn’s mouth.

After that, Ahri is as patient as is possible. She knows well Evelynn’s preferences from their last encounter, the full force with which she had made Ahri submit to her, if only so that Evelynn could take her time to unravel her. Here, she is no different. Leaving her breasts, Evelynn kisses her way down each arm, into Ahri’s palms, the fingers that taste of her own arousal – draws those into her mouth, ever so briefly, if just to hear the catch in Ahri’s breath as she watches.

Her ribs, she treats much the same, until Evelynn’s mouth has blazed a path down rounded hips and the thighs that tremble when she’s finally face to face with them.

Here, Ahri parts her legs for her, but Evelynn ignores the immediate goal.

She kisses down one leg right to the knee, the tender flesh behind the joint where Ahri’s muscles jump, ticklish, from Evelynn’s attention. She trails wet, open-mouthed kisses along the toned calf right down to Ahri’s foot, the marks that her heels have left behind around her ankle, and then begins her ascent all over again.

When Ahri tries to guide her, a hand in her hair tugging her up, up, to the wetness between her thighs, Evelynn sinks her teeth into her leg and _bites_ not-gently, until Ahri yelps and gives in. She does not try to rush her again, after that, but whimpers as Evelynn pays her second leg the same attention, right down to her ankle and back up to the very apex of her thigh.

Evelynn returns to her navel and licks her own lips, so close to the source of Ahri’s arousal that she’s driven herself half-mad to ignore it for so long.

Ahri’s fingers tense and relax, tense and relax, in her hair.

Evelynn would hold off longer, just to tease her, if she didn’t want it just as badly.

When she brings her mouth to Ahri’s centre, it’s with one long, broad lick of her tongue, straight through her arousal and up to her clit. Ahri’s body almost lifts from the bed, a strained moan barely bitten back into her pillow. Evelynn repeats the gesture, taking her fill, humming in pleasure at the familiar taste of her.

She had not spent long enough down here, the last time, but Evelynn well makes up for it, now – much to Ahri’s gasping frustration.

“Eve, _fuck_ —” A strained groan, followed immediately by a sob as Evelynn sinks her tongue inside of her entrance. “ _Please_ ¸ Eve. _Don’t_.”

It’s not _stop_. It’s not even _wait_. And besides, Evelynn is enjoying herself too much.

Ahri’s hands pull her closer, grab her tight. A single leg wraps around Evelynn’s back and holds her fast.

She could not escape her without losing her hair, and Evelynn has no intention of that.

No, she takes her time with her, still. Draws from Ahri’s entrance as though she has not fed in days. Feasts on her until Ahri is trembling and panting and making barely-coherent pleas with every shaky exhale. Evelynn isn’t nearly so cruel, to make her wait longer. Especially not after what she’s done for her, tonight.

Her mouth returns to Ahri’s clit, and she is not shy.

She wets her tongue against the swollen bulb of it, flicks against its hood – above her, fingers tightening in her hair, Ahri in a hiss: “ _yes, yes, yes_ ,” – and closes her mouth around it. Pulls it past her lips, with force. Ahri’s entire back arches from the bed, possessed. The noise that tears from her throat is animalistic pleasure.

And then Evelynn repeats the gesture, again and again, until Ahri comes apart with a rush inside her mouth.

Later, and the bedroom has grown no dimmer.

The smell of sex hangs heavy in the air.

Evelynn, curled onto one side with her head held up in her hand, strokes fingers through Ahri’s hair – dips into the downy fur at the base of her fox ears, and scratches until Ahri keens with the affection. Her eyes open, that true-blue that steals Evelynn’s breath, even here, and the smile on her face is soft and knowing. Evelynn blinks like a cat showing affection, and cups her cheek.

Her lashers are still holding Ahri – not tightly, but loose around her body, a warm embrace.

 _You’re mine_ , Evelynn thinks, to see her, and means it.

“I should turn off that light,” Ahri says, yawning, but Evelynn shakes her head.

“Leave it,” as she presses closer, “I like looking at you.”

Ahri visibly preens, and Evelynn accepts the kisses that she presses, chaste, against her mouth. She does not point out that Evelynn can see just as well in the dark, for which Evelynn is thankful.

Exhaustion is quick to put an end to the kisses, and Ahri curls with ease into Evelynn’s side – closer, to stave off the growing night-time chill. She’s all legs twined around Evelynn’s, and soft skin sharing her warmth, and she looks so close to sleep, already. Evelynn watches her eyes close on the pillow beside her, waits for her breathing to slow, and almost joins her.

Instead—

“What’s it like?” Evelynn asks, barely a whisper.

Ahri’s eyes reopen, exhaustion lining the corners. She blinks, confused, until Evelynn elaborates.

“When you feed on me. What do you see?”

She cannot disguise the concern in her voice – in her expression – but Ahri’s sleepy smile soothes it.

“Memories, I think.”

Evelynn’s worry returns. “And you still like it?”

Smile growing, amusement and exasperation, and the infinite care with which Ahri treats her.

“Yes,” Ahri says, curling into her side, tucking her face into the dark and soft of Evelynn’s throat. Her lips brush a kiss against her feeding mark, and Evelynn shivers. “I like it very much.”

That settled, quiet returns to the bedroom, sleep quick on its coattails.

Evelynn relaxes back into the mattress, into the softness of Ahri’s body around her— warm, and calm, and sated.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/comments mean the world. <3


End file.
